Obóz
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Akashi postanawia podszkolić swoją drużynę organizując im specjalny obóz sportowy. Pech chciał, że lato jest bardzo burzowe przez co wychodzi na jaw strach Kise, jakiego kapitan, osobiście postanawia się pozbyć. Czy to jednorazowy wyskok?
1. Rozdział I

**Ze specjalną dedykacją dla kogoś. Ten ktoś wie.~**

**Obóz**

**I**

- Łoj Akashi nie przesadzasz trochę? Obóz sportowy? Jakbyśmy nie mieli co robić latem. Miałem zamiar wyjechać nad morze żeby pooglądać laseczki z wielkimi cyckami przechadzające się po plaży. Może nawet kilka zaliczyć.

- Czyżbyś sprzeciwiał się moim postanowieniom Daiki? – czerwone oczy z grozą spojrzały na Aominecchiego jaki stał obok mnie i jakiego zaraz przeszły dreszcze.

- Nie, wcale a wcale – powiedział głośno, ale doskonale słyszałem jak wyklinał na kapitana za to, że planuje mu wakacje.

- Nie przesadzaj Aominecchi, jedziemy nad morze. Z pewnością Akashicchi da nam trochę czasu wolnego i będziesz mógł iść na plażę powyrywać sobie panienki.

- Jeśli pójdziemy na plaże, to pójdziemy razem, a wtedy Twoja gęba powyrywa wszystkie najlepsze partie panienko.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – nadąłem policzki i zaraz oboje zadrżeliśmy kiedy stanął przed nami kapitan, który pomimo niższego wzrostu przyprawiał nas o zawał.

- Daiki, Ryouta jeśli chcecie ucinać sobie pogawędki to umówcie się na kawę po treningu, a teraz obaj do roboty. Ryota będziesz ćwiczył ze mną z chęcią pomogę Ci nadrobić opuszczony trening, a Ty Daiki do Tetsuyi.

Obaj skinęliśmy głową, chociaż w moim wypadku taki trening nie oznaczał niczego dobrego, chyba że ktoś lubił obolałe mięśnie i brak możliwości ruszania się przez następne kilka dni. Ćwiczyliśmy z Akashimcchi rzuty, a ten za każdym razem łajał mnie, że robię coś nie tak. To za złą pozycja, to złe ułożenie rąk. Na szczęście, obeszło się bez używania nożyczek, chociaż pod koniec był już wyprowadzony z równowagi o czym świadczyła pulsująca żyłka na jego czole. Klasnął w dłonie zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych na Sali.

- Na dzisiaj koniec. Jeszcze pięć okrążeń dookoła boiska i daje wam spokój. Tylko szybko, a jeśli jeszcze raz będziecie mi ćwiczyć tak jak dzisiaj obiecuje, że przedłużę trening i stanie się on dziesięciokrotnie cięższy – na całej Sali dało się słyszeć jęki zawodu. Tylko Aominecchi jak zwykle mimo wielokrotnych gróźb prywatnych rozmów w kantorku, czy strat zwisających części ciała – zwłaszcza tej jaka pomagała mu wiele razy zaspokajać swoje seksualne potrzeby tak uwydatnione w okresie dojrzewania w jakim wszyscy się znajdowaliśmy – odważył się rzucić jakimś zgryźliwym komentarzykiem.

- Widzę, że jesteś dzisiaj w swoim szatańskim humorze?

- … a wiesz, że całkiem się wyspałem? Daiki, zamiast komentować powinieneś przyspieszyć, bo ruszasz się dzisiaj jak mucha w smole. Koniec na dzisiaj do szatni!

Po treningu jak zawsze wszyscy byli wymęczeni, nie mając nawet siły się ruszyć, a co dopiero mówić o rozmowie. Akashi, zamiast udać się z nami do przebieralni poszedł jeszcze do dyrektora, najpewniej oznajmić mu o swoich planach na torturowanie nas w postaci tego wymyślonego przez niego dwutygodniowego obozu na jakim mieliśmy trenować i odpoczywać, chociaż jeśli chodzi o to drugie to miałem naprawdę spore wątpliwości, że cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie. Chyba, że odpoczynkiem nazywane będzie kilka godzin snu na jakie nam pozwoli, czy przerwa na posiłki jakie też musieliśmy jeść.

* * *

Mimo tych wszystkich obaw jakie dręczyły każdego z nas już tydzień później wszyscy regularni w postaci naszej piątki czekali na kapitana w umówionym miejscu jakim był dworzec. Do teraz byliśmy pewni, że w owe miejsce naszego „wypoczynku" udamy się wynajętym specjalnie na tą okazję busem, a nie pociągiem gniotąc się w przedziałach z innymi ludźmi. Zwłaszcza, jeśli tymi osobami byliby emeryci opowiadający o tym do kogo jadą i po co, prezentując zdjęcia swoich wnucząt, czy cholera wie czego jeszcze.

Siedziałem na swojej torbie, podpierając dłonią głowę na kolanie i wpatrując się w samochody jakie zajeżdżały i odjeżdżały sprzed dworca, wzrokiem próbowałem dostrzec charakterystyczną czerwoną czuprynę. Aominecchi grzebał w telefonie zapewne za pomocą połączenia z Internetem przeglądał jakieś porno filmiki, czy zdjęcia, Murasakibaracchi jak zwykle zażerał się słodyczami, Midorimacchi z kolei głośno zastanawiał się czy będzie w stanie kupić gdzieś na miejscu swoje Lucky Itemy, a Kurokocchi jak zawsze siedział cicho wszystkiemu się przypatrując. Już myślałem, że szanowny kapitan nie raczy nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością kiedy pojawił się targając za sobą czerwoną torbę na kółkach, jaka – pokusiłbym się o stwierdzenie – była prawie równa z nim.

- Nareszcie! – oznajmiłem podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca do jakiego prawie już przyrosłem. Nie muszę wspominać, że zostałem zaraz zmrożony morderczym spojrzeniem.

Seijuurou rozejrzał się po całej naszej piątce sprawdzając, czy czasami nikt nie odważył się nie przyjść. Całe szczęście, taka osoba się nie znalazła, a my mogliśmy odpocząć kilka godzin w pociągu, jakim jak się okazało rzeczywiście mieliśmy jechać. Udało nam się zająć pusty przedział dzięki czemu mieliśmy go tylko dla siebie i nie trzeba było obawiać się braku możliwości spania przez jakiegoś natrętnego osobnika. Kiedy tylko pomogłem niższej części drużyny wrzucić walizki na górę zająłem miejsce pomiędzy Akashicchim i Kurokocchim wsłuchując się w sprawy organizacyjne jakie przedstawiał nam czerwono-włosy. Oczywiście, nie omieszkał nie wspomnieć też o regulaminie wyjazdu jaki brzmiał mniej więcej w stylu:

1. Kapitan ma zawsze rację i należy wykonywać każde jego polecenie

2. Jeśli kapitan nie ma racji patrz punkt pierwszy.

Jak zwykle wszyscy przytaknęli tylko głową zgadzając się i przyjmując wszystko bez kręcenia nosem, gdyż takowe kręcenie nie miało w tej sytuacji najmniejszego nawet sensu. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę okna w momencie kiedy przyszedł czas na pytania wpatrując się w bardzo fascynujący widok jaki mijaliśmy, a mianowicie drzewa, łąki, drzewa, łąki…

-Kise-kun – z zamyślenia w jakie momentalnie wpadłem zaczynając chyba już nawet przysypiać wybudziła mnie dłoń Kurokocchiego jaka wymachiwała tuż przed moją twarzą.

- Przepraszam! – jęknąłem, odruchowo odsuwając się od kapitana jaki przyglądał mi się groźnym wzrokiem jakby miał zaraz wyciągnąć swoją tajną broń i wbić mi ją prosto w plecy.

- Pytałem Ryota, czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, czy wszystko jest już dla Ciebie jasne. – czerwone tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie przeszywając mnie na wylot.

- Nie, wszystko już wiem. – oznajmiłem rzucając uroczy uśmiech w stronę kapitana, jaki jak już doskonale wiedziałem na niego nie działał.

Oczywiście, że ciekawiło mnie wiele rzeczy. Od ilości miejsc w pokojach i usytuowania nas kto z kim będzie spał, aż po ilości posiłków i czas wolny jaki dostaniemy, w końcu to obóz, trzeba mieć czas na rozejrzenie się i zwiedzenie jakiś ciekawych miejsc. Kapitan wyglądał jakby nie uwierzył mi do końca, ale nie mógł mi przecież nic zrobić skoro nie miałem tego udowodnionego. Podróż minęła nam w miarę spokojnie, przynajmniej żyłem w takim przeświadczeniu, bo w połowie drogi mi się przysnęło, a z tego co opowiadał mi na miejscu Murasakibaracchi, Akashicchi prawie zabił Aominecchiego za to, że bezkarnie zaczął przeglądać sobie gazetki porno. To dziwne że mimo takiego harmidru byłem w stanie spokojnie spać i wszystko mnie ominęło. Tym bardziej, że – jak powiedział mi Kurokocchi – spałem na ramieniu Akashiegocchi jakiemu to nie przeszkadzało.

Miejsce w jakim przyszło nam spędzić uroczy dwutygodniowy urlop z zewnątrz wyglądało zachęcająco, a wewnątrz ani trochę nie odbiegało od tego co zobaczyliśmy na samym początku. Akashicchi musiał się naprawdę postarać, żeby załatwić nam tego typu wakacje, jednak wiadomo było że czeka nas za to dwa razy – jak nie więcej – cięższy trening. Pokoje były jednoosobowe, każdy dostał własny z czego niezmiernie się ucieszyliśmy, bo mieliśmy chociaż gdzieś trochę prywatności. Całe dnie ciężko trenowaliśmy z niewielkimi przerwami na odpoczynek, sen i jedzenie. Jeden dzień nawet mieliśmy przeznaczony na „nic nie robienie" jaki wykorzystaliśmy na to, by poleżeć na plaży, pokąpać się w morzu i pozwiedzać trochę miasta co w kolejnym dniu oczywiście nadrobiliśmy dwukrotnym treningiem, ale przynajmniej jeden dzień nie trzeba było myśleć o ćwiczeniach czy mdleć ze zmęczenia jak to się przydarzyło jednego dnia Kurokocchiemu.

* * *

Był czwartek byliśmy na obozie czwarty dzień, a wszyscy zauważyli znaczącą poprawę swoich umiejętności, mieliśmy też coraz więcej czasu dla siebie. Tego dnia Akashi nawet zakończył trening wcześniej niż zwykle i mieliśmy jeszcze przed kolacją czas na prysznic i zajęcie się sobą. Wraz z Kurokocchim i Aominecchim postanowiliśmy z tej okazji udać się na miasto, gdzie zakupiliśmy sobie pamiątki i wstąpiliśmy na gofry wracając akurat na kolację.

- Chyba będzie padać Aka-chin – wymamrotał Murasakibaracchi wpatrując się w ciemne chmury za oknem jakie szczerze powiedziawszy napawały mnie niemałym przerażeniem. Starałem się jednak nie okazywać strachu jaki Akashicchi natychmiast by zauważył i zająłem się jedzeniem swoich tostów przysłuchując się rozmową i małej kłótni do jakiej doszło między Midorimącchim a Kurokocchim. Właściwie to okularnik się zdenerwował, bo zanim doszło do poważniejszego spięcia Akashicchi uspokoił ich tylko skinieniem dłoni oznajmiając, że robi się późno i powinniśmy iść się położyć, żeby wyspać na jutrzejszy trening. Wstaliśmy od stołu, niechętnie z kręceniem nosem z powodu tak wczesnego wygonienia nas do pokoi Jednak żaden z nas jak zwykle w towarzystwie kapitana nie odważył się odezwać i przeciwstawić.

* * *

Leżałem w łóżku kręcąc się z jednego boku na drugi nie mogąc zasnąć już trzecią godzinę z powodu deszczu jaki walił mi w szyby i grzmotów, które słychać było gdzieś w oddali. Schowałem się pod kołdrą zaciskając powieki starając się nie myśleć o pogodzie szalejącej za oknem. Do czasu… kiedy za szybą rozległ się kolejny tym razem głośniejszy grzmot zrobiłem coś, czego facetom w moim wieku robić nie wypada, i pisnąłem niemal jak dziewczynka kuląc się mocniej i piszcząc ukazując tym samym swój strach. Cisza… aż podskoczyłem kiedy już chwilę później usłyszałem stukanie do drzwi pokoju do których bałem się podejść. Kiedy jednak walenie nie ustawało, a wręcz przeciwnie stało się jeszcze bardziej nachalne podszedłem do drzwi owinięty pościelą. Jeszcze chwilę zwlekałem, a kiedy je otworzyłem odskoczyłem kawałek dalej dostrzegając czerwoną czuprynę i świecące w ciemności czerwone tęczówki jakie przyglądały mi się z rozbawieniem. Kapitan przekroczył próg mojego pokoju jakby wchodził do siebie i zacmokał spoglądając na mnie kiedy nadal opatulony pościelą, ciągle drżąc siadałem na swoim łóżku.

- Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta. Nie dajesz innym spać przez swoje tchórzostwo – usiadł obok mnie przez co momentalnie odsunąłem się dalej do momentu, aż nie miałem możliwości dalszego uciekania spowodowanego końcem mojego łóżka, a kapitan nadal znajdował się blisko mnie jako, że cały czas się przysuwał.

- Akashicchi wcale nie boję się burzy! – wymamrotałem nadymając policzki i wpatrując się w niego błyszczącymi oczami. Potwierdzenia swoich słów jednak nie znalazłem. Zamiast tego podskoczyłem i wcisnąłem głowę w szyję Akashiegocchi kiedy dało się słyszeć kolejny grzmot już o wiele bliżej niż ten poprzedni. Wtedy chyba też pierwszy raz słyszałem śmiech Akashiego i to nie ten sadystyczny, a wręcz przeciwnie pokazujący, że szanowny czerwono- włosy kapitan jakiego wszyscy mają za złego też posiada jakieś uczucia. Moje ciało przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz kiedy jego dłoń przejechała po moich plecach gładząc je uspokajająco.

- Oczywiście Ryouta, Ty niczego się nie boisz. – mruknął starając się przybrać głos groźnego kapitana jednak ja cały czas słyszałem ten jego chichot z którego nie wiedziałem czy mam się cieszyć, czy raczej o niego obrazić.

- Oczywiście, że nie! – nadąłem bojowo policzki odsuwając się od niego i wpatrując się błyszczącymi złotymi tęczówkami w jego rozbawioną twarz.

Jakie było moje zdziwienie kiedy ten odchylił się do tyłu kładąc tym samym ma moim łóżku. Nie powiedziałem jednak nic bo chwilę później rozległ się kolejny grzmot jaki sprawił, że odezwała się we mnie chęć przetrwania i mocno wtuliłem się w kapitana czując w tym momencie bicie jego serca, jakie wydawało mi się znacznie przyspieszone. Odetchnąłem ciężko starając się uspokoić jednak ten przytulił mnie zaraz do siebie mocniej. Przez chwilę zapanowała między nami cisza, przerwana jedynie moimi piśnięciami, kiedy grzmotnęło bliżej niż powinno. Kapitan z niespotykaną u niego wcześniej czułością gładził moje plecy szepcząc mi do ucha uspokajające słowa.

- Ryouta, spokojnie jestem tutaj przecież nic Ci się nie stanie, to tylko burza, a Ty zachowujesz się jak babsztyl – powiedział za którymś razem lekko już wyprowadzony z równowagi.

- Kiedy Akashicchi! Co jeśli piorun postanowi uderzyć w okno, wybije je i wleci do pokoju trafiając prosto we mnie!?

W tym momencie Akashicchi wykonał efektywnego facepalma, chociaż ja osobiście nie rozumiałem co w mojej wypowiedzi było takiego wartego tego gestu. Mało tego znowu zaczął się śmiać łapiąc tym razem aż za brzuch, przez co na moje policzki wpełzł rumieniec zakłopotania w końcu musiałem powiedzieć coś naprawdę żenującego skoro doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu. Siedziałem więc ze spuszczona głową, a moje tęczówki zaczęły niebezpiecznie drżeć co od razu postawiło kapitana na nogi.

- Ej Ryouta, tylko mi tutaj teraz nie rozklejaj, dobra?

Akashicchi wyglądał na zmieszanego i kompletnie nie wiedział co powinien w takiej sytuacji zrobić tym bardziej, że burza była coraz bliżej, a ja naprawdę się bałem i drżałem na całym ciele. Pociągnąłem nosem, przecierając oczy żeby tylko nie pokazać mu, że płakałem. W końcu chłopaki nie płaczą, co nie? Podniosłem głowę zaraz z powrotem ją spuszczając i nerwowo bawiąc się białą kołdrą w jaką nadal byłem owinięty. Kilka razy uchylałem nawet wargi, ale zaraz z powrotem je zamykałem nie wiedząc co powinienem w takiej sytuacji powiedzieć, dzięki czemu w pokoju słychać było tylko szum deszczu, walenie kropel o szyby i grzmoty przez jakie cały czas podskakiwałem. Akashicchi podniósł moją twarz za podbródek, unosząc ją tak, żebym był zmuszony patrzeć w jego czerwone tęczówki. Uchyliłem drżące wargi chcąc się wytłumaczyć, przeprosić mówić że już nie będę byleby tylko nie wbił nożyczek w żadne miejsce na moim ciele.

- Ryouta, obiecuje Ci, że żaden piorun w Ciebie nie walnie. Jestem tutaj i nic Ci się nie stanie, więc proszę przestań histeryzować.

Hę, że co? Zamrugałem szybko powiekami. Jest tutaj i nie pozwoli, żeby stała mi się krzywda. Takie słowa z pewnością nie należały do normalnych. Nie w ustach Akashiegocchi. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę nadal wpatrując się w jego czerwone tęczówki jakbym oczekiwał, że zaraz coś wyskoczy mu z oczu. Mało tego, chyba ze zmęczenia zacząłem mieć zwidy bo twarz czerwono-włosego zaczęła się niebezpiecznie zbliżać do mojej. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wykonałem ten sam ruch przechylając delikatnie głowę w bok i przymykając oczy. Wycofał głowę w momencie kiedy stykaliśmy się nosami, myślałem już, że się rozmyślił ale jedynie przechylił głowę w bok, żeby musnąć z początku nieśmiało moje usta, odwzajemniłem, swoimi wargami zahaczając o jego dolną i rozchylając zachęcająco swoje. Przyjął zaproszenie wsuwając w nie język z początku obaj walczyliśmy o dominację w tym pocałunku, jednak widząc swój kompletny brak szans, poddałem się oddając tym samym wszystkim czułością i pieszczotą jakie postanowił zafundować mi Seijuurou. Moje dłonie same do niego lgnęły sunąc powoli po klatce piersiowej do brzucha na jakim się zatrzymywały, żeby z powrotem przesunąć się na górę na jego ramiona na jakich oparłem swoje dłonie. Burza nadal szalała za oknem, jednak teraz ignorowałem każdy grzmot, zajęty zupełnie innymi przyjemniejszymi rzeczami. Nie doszło między nami do niczego więcej, wiem tylko że było mi tak cholernie ciepło, zapewne dlatego, że zasnąłem na jego klatce piersiowej wtulony w swojego kapitana.


	2. Rozdział II

**Hurra udało się napisać drugi chapter Obozu. Nic tylko skakać z radości, w tle słychać fąfary, wprawdzie takie przegadane i nic się nie dzieje, ale w kolejnym powinno się coś rozkręcić. Nie obiecuje, ale się postaram. Q.Q**

**2**

Obudziłem się, słysząc dzwoniący budzik, jaki za nic nie chciał się zamknąć. Wyciągnąłem rękę, chwytając telefon i uchyliłem powieki wciągając głośno swoje powietrze. W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że to wszystko co działo się wczoraj, było tylko snem, ale gdy oblizałem wargi czując pod językiem ślad po brutalniejszym pocałunku wszystko do mnie wróciło. Momentalnie odwróciłem się na drugą stronę z zamiarem obudzenia kapitana, ale go nie zastałem… czyli jednak. Wychodzi na to, że to wszystko nie znaczyło dla niego tak wiele jak dla mnie. Wcisnąłem na telefonie opcję drzemki, dając tym samym sobie jeszcze dziesięć minut snu, chciałem zapomnieć o tym co się działo kilka godzin temu, ale za cholerę nie mogłem. Tak samo było z zaśnięciem. Nie udało mi się na nowo odpłynąć w krainę snów, więc leżałem pod kołdrą zwinięty w kłębek, sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

- Kise-kun? Nie idziesz dzisiaj na śniadanie? – do pokoju wszedł Kurokocchi jakiego nawet nie usłyszałem. Zauważyłem go dopiero wtedy, kiedy opierając głowę na łóżku wpatrywał się we mnie tymi swoimi niebieskimi tęczówkami, coś niczym morderca czający się na swoją ofiarę. Nic w tym jednak dziwnego w końcu rzadko kto zauważał i słyszał niebiesko-włosego, który był jak ninja.

- Kurokocchi, daj mi spać, nie jestem jak na razie głodny! – wymamrotałem, odwracając się zaraz na drugi bok, żebym nie był zmuszony patrzeć w jego jasnoniebieskie tęczówki, wtedy od razu zauważyłby, że coś się stało. Kiedy jednak nadal tak nade mną stał, postanowiłem się podnieść. W końcu zaraz po śniadaniu rozpoczynał się trening, jakiego mimo ogromnej chęci opuścić nie mogłem, bo skończyłoby się to dla mnie nie za dobrze. Usiadłem, przeciągając się i spojrzałem na przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem, dzisiaj nie był on niestety do końca szczery.

- Idź Kurokocchi, ogarnę się i zaraz zejdę, dobrze? – oznajmiłem, chwytając świeży podkoszulek i naciągnąłem go na siebie poprawiając, kiedy tylko niebiesko-włosy opuścił swój pokój. Usiadłem jeszcze na chwilę na łóżku, jednak nie miałem dużo czasu na słodkie lenistwo. Lada moment miał się zacząć trening. Zszedłem ubrany na dół, gdzie zastałem resztę drużyny. Co gorsza, kapitan nawet nie zaszczycił mnie spojrzeniem, zajęty jedzeniem. W sercu poczułem dziwne ukłucie, ale starałem się nie dać po sobie poznać, że jakkolwiek odbiła się na mnie ta noc. Zająłem miejsce obok Murasakibarycchiego. Ten, jak zwykle zaraz po śniadaniu, musiał zacząć zażerać się słodyczami w postaci Pocky, czy maibou.

- Murasakibaracchi, nie powinieneś tyle jeść, będziesz miał problemy z zębami. – spojrzał na mnie, jak na idiotę najwyraźniej pokazując, że ma gdzieś moje zdanie i ma gdzieś to, że może cokolwiek stać się z jego zębami. – Ki-chin, przynajmniej nie będę wyglądał jak wieszak, albo szkielet w Sali biologicznej.

- To co mówisz jest okrutne Murasakibaracchi. – wypuściłem powietrze przez rozchylone wargi, biorąc jedną ze słodkich bułek i smarując ją masłem. Spojrzałem na Akashiego kątem oka, przyglądał mi się ,ale w momencie kiedy dostrzegł mój wzrok, momentalnie odwrócił swój wstając od stołu i dopijając szybko swoją herbatę.

- Za dziesięć minut widzę wszystkich na treningu, a niech tylko któryś się spóźni, to nogi z dupy powyrywam. – zmierzył nas groźnym spojrzeniem, a ciałami całej piątki wstrząsnął mocny dreszcz. Tylko ja spuściłem głowę, nie mogąc mu spojrzeć w oczy. Nagle też straciłem apetyt, więc odsunąłem od siebie swój talerz i wypijając do końca herbatę podziękowałem oznajmiając, że idę wziąć szybki prysznic i widzimy się na boisku.

* * *

Opuściłem jadalnie niemal natychmiast po jego przyjściu, po tym co zrobiłem w nocy, nie byłem w stanie na niego patrzeć, ani tym bardziej siedzieć gdzieś blisko, aby nie zrobić kolejnej tego typu rzeczy. Wczorajsza noc miała być jednorazowym wyskokiem, spowodowanym zapomnieniem się. Zanim blondyn zdążył mnie dogonić zamknąłem drzwi swojego pokoju przekręcając klucz w zamku i usiadłem pod nimi. To tylko jednorazowe zapomnienie się, te jego cholerne pełne wargi, nie potrafiłem się im oprzeć, kiedy siedział przede mną przestraszony jak mały kociak, drżąc ze strachu. Naprawdę ostatnio zrobiłem się zbyt wrażliwy, jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy. To niedobrze, bleh zaczynam się robić sentymentalny. Pocałunek z Ryotą nic dla mnie nie znaczył. NIC zupełnie nic, nawet gdybym go wczoraj przerżnął, byłby to tylko jednorazowy numerek, jaki nie znaczył dla mnie, powtarzam zupełnie nic. No może byłbym zadowolony faktem, że mogłem swoje potrzeby seksualne wyładować na tym niewinnym blond modelu, ale nic więcej. Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy, zaraz mierzwiąc mocno swoje włosy i chwyciłem plany treningowe. Opuściłem swój pokój zjawiając się na miejscu treningu gdzie znajdowali się już wszyscy moi zawodnicy.

- Dobra. Skoro wszyscy jesteście w tak dobrej formie, żeby tyle gadać. Wykonacie teraz 10 okrążeń, tylko szybko. Nie obijać się! – klasnąłem w dłonie, stając z założonymi rękoma i obserwując całą 5 biegającą dookoła Sali w jakiej mieliśmy trening. – szybciej, Atsushi przestań żreć, bo się zadławisz, a Ty Shintarou odłóż tego pedalskiego misia i tak Ci dzisiaj nie pomoże!

* * *

- Akashi-kun jest dzisiaj w wyjątkowo złym nastroju, nie uważasz Kise-kun? – siedziałem z Kurokocchim pod ścianą i popijaliśmy wodę, korzystając z chwili na złapanie oddechu. Przyglądałem się kapitanowi zaraz odwracając głowę w bok, żeby tylko tego nie zauważył. Czułem na sobie jego wzrok, jaki przez moment pozbawił mnie możliwości ruszania się. Zapomniałem nawet przez to, co chciałem powiedzieć Kurokocchiemu, a kiedy mi się przypomniało i uchylałem usta żeby się odezwać brutalnie mi przerwano.

- Tetsuya, proszę żebyś poćwiczył teraz z Daikim – tu przeniósł swój wzrok na mnie, więc momentalnie spuściłem głowę bawiąc się butelką wody.

- Ryouta, wykonaj jeszcze 5 kółek dookoła boiska, jesteś dzisiaj zbyt wolny. – podniosłem wzrok patrząc na niego z żalem, ale jedyne co zobaczyłem to jego plecy.

Biegać? Dlaczego mam niby biegać, przecież nie zauważyłem jakiegoś pogorszenia moich umiejętności, ale nie śmiałem się sprzeciwić kapitanowi, niechętnie wstałem i wypiłem jeszcze odrobinę wody, już po chwili posłusznie wykonując okrążenia. Reszta drużyny w tym czasie ćwiczyła parami. No tak, przez cały czas, gdy ćwiczyliśmy w ten sposób, kapitan przydzielał mnie do siebie. Skoro mnie teraz unikał, nie było mowy o ćwiczeniu razem, ale na Boga! Mógł mnie przydzielić do Aominecchiego, a sam trenować z Kurokocchim czy coś.

- Ryouta, nie odbijaj się szybciej, szybciej, szybciej! – klaskał w dłonie, popędzając mnie w czasie, kiedy wykonywałem trzecie okrążenie. – jeśli będziesz się tak lenił zafunduje Ci jeszcze kilka dodatkowych!

Niech to, czy on musi się nade mną w taki okrutny sposób znęcać. Sam zrobił wczoraj to co zrobił, a teraz się z tego powodu wyżywa! To przecież nie fair! Przystanąłem pod ścianą chwytając butelkę z wodą i opróżniając ją do połowy, przyglądając się przy okazji reszcie, która ćwiczyła w parach. Zazdrościłem Aominecchiemu i Kurokocchiemu. Widać było, że dobrze się dogadują w końcu Kuroko wiele razy mówił, że jest cieniem. Najwyraźniej upodobał sobie Aominecchiego jako słońce. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i zwiesiłem głowę, czułem jak moje oczy na nowo robią mokre. Naprawdę im zazdrościłem, moja ręka sama zacisnęła się w pięść, a chwilę później przyłożyłem nią o ścianę zwracając tym samym uwagę reszty drużyny. Nie wytrzymałem. Seijuurou zmarszczył groźnie brwi, chyba dając mi do zrozumienia, że zaczynam przeginać. Chwyciłem swoją wodę i wyszedłem z Sali tym samym zasługując sobie na podziw całej drużyny, nigdy wcześniej nikt nie odważył się wyjść w trakcie treningu. Zwłaszcza kiedy nadzorował go Akashi.

* * *

- Ryouta, wracaj tutaj natychmiast! – krzyknąłem groźnie za blondynem, jakiemu nagle odbiło i wyleciał z Sali jak oparzony rozpieprzając mi tym samym trening. Cała reszta zamiast ćwiczyć wpatrywała się w wyjście, jakby drzwiami wyszedł Bóg. Owszem, może coś w tym było, bo idealny wygląd Ryouty sprawiał, że można było posądzić go o bycie jakimś bóstwem, ale zaraz o czym ja gadam. Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy, mamrocząc pod nosem o tym, że naprawdę muszę się opanować, bo zacznę uważać blondyna za kogoś więcej, niż zawodnika jakiego muszę wytrenować i wykorzystać jego umiejętności, aby Teikou zwyciężało kolejne mecze. To wszystko. Zanotowałem postępy w swoim notatniku z planami treningowymi i spojrzałem po pozostałej czwórce, jaka nadal wpatrywała się w drzwi oczekując chyba, że zobaczą tam nie wiadomo co. Klasnąłem więc mocno w dłonie, przywołując moje marionetki do porządku.

- Wracajcie do treningu, już! Z Ryoutą porozmawiam sobie później. No dalej, czekacie na specjalne zaproszenie!? – przyłożyłem notatnikiem w ścianę, co podziałało natychmiastowo, bo wszyscy zabrali się za ćwiczenia. Obserwowałem ich przez chwilę, jednak nie wytrzymałem takiego bezsensownego siedzenia, tym bardziej, że jeden z moich zawodników opuścił salę gimnastyczną, bez mojej zgody.

- Nie przerywajcie ćwiczeń. Zaraz wracam, Shintarou miej na wszystko oko, a jeśli się dowiem, że którykolwiek z was się obijał. To marny wasz los. Jasne!?

* * *

Przegiąłem? Być może, ale to było jedyne co mogłem w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Nie, dobra. Mogłem jeszcze płakać, ale co by mi to dało? Zupełnie nic. Zresztą, nie jestem beksą i nie będę płakał przez tego kurdupla. Kopnąłem jeszcze w ścianę, zanim zaszyłem się w swoim pokoju, zamykając go na klucz i rzucając się na łóżko. Wcisnąłem głowę w poduszkę. Pierwszy raz w życiu nie przeszkadzało mi to, że jestem spocony po treningu i pierwszym co zrobiłem nie było wzięcie prysznica, a wciskanie głowy w poduszkę. Nie, zaraz do cholery nie mogę się zachowywać jak zraniona nastolatka. Chwila na doprowadzenie się do porządku. Nie zamierzałem jednak wracać na trening, a spędzić resztę dnia u siebie. Akashicchi mógł mnie zabić, wypruć flaki i powiesić je sobie przyozdabiając nimi swój pokój, za opuszczenie treningu w taki sposób, ale dzisiaj nie chciałem go widzieć, a jutro? Jutro się okaże. Wszystko zależy od tego jak będzie mnie traktował, jeśli odważę się wyjść z pokoju i stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.


	3. Rozdział III

_**Brak weny, nauka, brak weny nauka. Tak wyglądały ostatnio moje dni. Kiedy był pomysł na napisanie czegoś, nie było czasu z kolei kiedy pojawił się czas nie było weny. Jednak w końcu nadeszły te dni gdy mam całe mnóstwo wolnego. Tak ferie nareszcie dwa tygodnie nic nie robienia i leżenia do góry brzuchem, a co za tym idzie to otwiera mi możliwości na popisanie kilku rozdziałów/jednopartówek. Zobaczymy jednak jak to wyjdzie. Jak na razie daje wam trzeci rozdział Obozu.**_

* * *

Dźwięk gwizdka rozszedł się po Sali gimnastycznej sprawiając, że cztery z pięciu moich marionetek przystanęła przerywając ćwiczenia, wszyscy spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni.

Nie codziennie w końcu zdarza się, żeby wielki kapitan Akashi zarządzał przerwę, ale należała się wszystkim. Szło im dzisiaj lepiej, niż przez cały okres obozu, więc mogli sobie trochę odpocząć. Oni chociaż przyszli na trening na jakim Ryouty nie widziałem od dwóch dni. Cholerny blond model, nie pojawiał się też na śniadaniu, ale podejrzewałem, że schodził na nie w czasie kiedy upewnił się, że na stołówce nikogo nie ma i nikt go nie złapie. Pukanie do drzwi jego pokoju nie przynosiło też efektów. Udawał, że go nie ma i bezczelnie nie otwierał drzwi. Nawet mi!

- Dziesięć minut przerwy! Wykorzystajcie je na odpoczynek, bo od teraz będzie dwa razy ciężej! – zanotowałem coś jeszcze w swoim notatniku i zamknąłem go z hukiem oznajmiając, że wrócę za chwilę. Nie trudno się domyślić, gdzie postanowiłem iść. Musiałem zobaczyć, czy Ryouta w ogóle żyje, bądź, co bądź brałem na niego swoją odpowiedzialność, zabierając go na tenże obóz. Nie widziałem go od dwóch dni. Sprytnie umykał przede mną, nie wiem jak przed resztą. Nie wypytywałem ich o blondyna, bo jeszcze coś by pomyśleli. Dłonią rozczesałem swoje czerwone włosy podchodząc do drzwi jego pokoju i pukając do nich. Mogłem się domyślić, nie otworzył mi, ale przyłożyłem ucho do drzwi nasłuchując. Kręcił się, więc był w środku.

- Ryouta otwieraj, inaczej źle się to dla Ciebie skończy! – oznajmiłem marszcząc groźnie swoje brwi i kopnąłem w drzwi dając upust swojej irytacji. Nadal nic. Niech to, jaki on ma tupet. Nie miałem zamiaru tego tak zostawić i postanowiłem posunąć się do – owszem, może trochę gówniarskiego – podstępu, ale nie miałem innego wyjścia. Ten był jedyny, aby zobaczyć się z Kise. Nie musiałem nawet długo czekać.

* * *

Przyłożyłem ucho do drzwi upewniając się, że Akashi zrezygnował i poszedł. Na korytarzu panowała cisza, więc byłem wręcz pewien, że jest czysto i mogę iść na dół, czy to do stołówki po coś na obiad, czy może po prostu do sklepu, żeby zrobić sobie zapas zupek chińskich. Miałem w pokoju czajnik, więc przeżyłbym na tych tablicach Mendelejewa, kto wie, może bym nawet na nich schudł. Po cichu, chwytając portfel i klucz od pokoju wyszedłem z niego na paluszkach rozglądając się jeszcze raz, żeby w razie potrzeby szybko wbiec z powrotem. Cisza, na paluszkach ruszyłem w stronę schodów prowadzących do wyjścia i prawie mi się udało! Naprawdę! Byłem już przy nich, ale to co się stało sprawiło, że zamarłem, a po moim karku przeszedł chłodny dreszcz.

- Ryouta, dlaczego skradasz się jak złodziej i nie pojawiasz się na treningu? Doskonale wiesz co za to grozi? – powoli odwróciłem się widząc Akashiego w niezbyt dobrym humorze z rękoma założonymi na klatce piersiowej i wpatrującego się we mnie wyczekując odpowiedzi i jakiegoś wytłumaczenia, jakie swoją drogą musiałem szybko wymyślić, jeśli chciałem jeszcze żyć.

- Ah, to Ty Akashicchi! – nerwowo zmierzwiłem swoje blond włosy śmiejąc się głupkowato i próbując rozładować w ten sposób napięcie i ciężką atmosferę, jaką można było kroić nożem – tak mi się wydawało, że ktoś pukał do mnie do pokoju, ale nie byłem pewien.

Nie podziałało, nadal wlepiał we mnie te swoje czerwone oczyska oczekując chyba jakiejś bardziej wyszukanej wymówki. Nim się obejrzałem zostałem przyciśnięty do ściany, a mogłem się obronić. Akashicchi, był w końcu ode mnie niższy. Jednak nie zrobiłem nic, chyba właśnie z tego powodu, no i z powodu, że był moim kapitanem. Złapałem jego dłoń jaka chwyciła mnie za koszulkę i starałem się nadal zachować beztroski wyraz twarzy.

- Akashicchi, trochę się spieszę, możesz mnie puścić? – nie podziałało chyba zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej, bo jego druga dłoń zaczęła się ściskać i luzować, no i chyba wyszukiwać jakiegoś sprzętu jakim mógłby mnie skrzywdzić. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i próbowałem się wyrwać, ale zrezygnowałem kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie ma sensu.

- Przebierasz się i za 3 minuty widzę Cię na treningu. Z tego co widzę Twój stan zdrowia, nie jest jakiś poważny, abyś nie mógł na nie uczęszczać. – nadąłem policzki i pokręciłem mocno głową nie mając zamiaru zgadzać się i pojawiać na treningu. Nie chciałem znowu spędzać całości na bieganiu dookoła Sali w czasie, kiedy inni rozwijaliby swoje umiejętności. To było mocno nie fair, tym bardziej, że to, do czego kilka dni temu doszło, było tylko i wyłącznie winą samego czerwono-włosego.

- Jeśli aż tak bardzo Ci na tym zależy, to mogę sobie załatwić zwolnienie z treningu do końca tego obozu, ba do końca miesiąca! – nie wytrzymałem i spojrzałem na niego próbując zmarszczyć brwi, co w moim wypadku nie wyglądało, ani trochę groźnie, chyba był zaskoczony moim nagłym wybuchem, ale postanowiłem wykorzystać tą chwilę. Odsunąłem się od niego i skłoniłem w geście mającym być przeprosinami, a następnie zmyłem się stamtąd tak szybko jak tylko możliwe. Może jednak powinienem pojawić się na tym treningu.

* * *

Czy ja się przesłyszałem, czy Ryouta naprawdę mi się sprzeciwił. Nie, to pr

zecież niemożliwe, ten Ryouta, ten bojący się mnie i trzęsący portkami blondyn, ten z którym mogłem zrobić dosłownie wszystko, a on i tak by mi się nie sprzeciwił. Chyba naprawdę muszę coś zrobić, bo mój autorytet zaczął mocno spadać, skoro nawet już ten się mnie nie boi. Byłem w takim szoku, że nawet za nim nie goniłem, pozwalając mu zamknąć się z powrotem w swoim pokoju. Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? Teraz jedna z moich marionetek będzie unikać treningów, chyba do czasu, aż nie zrezygnuję z posady kapitana, czy nawet nie odejdę z drużyny. Musiałem go jakoś ugłaskać, tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałem jak powinienem to zrobić. Ryouta w końcu był nam potrzebny. Miałem jednak sporo czasu na obmyślenie planu w czasie, kiedy będę dręczył pozostałych członków Pokolenia Cudów, na jakich swoją drogą miałem zamiar wyładować frustrację, jaka zebrała się we mnie przez cały dzisiejszy dzień. Wszedłem na salę patrząc na całą czwórkę, przerwa trochę się przedłużyła i rozleniwili się na maksa. Klasnąłem w dłonie patrząc na nich groźnym wzrokiem, zaraz się podnieśli. Proszę bardzo, może chociaż oni będą mi posłuszni.

- Teraz dziesięć okrążeń dookoła Sali, mieliście długą przerwę, więc zapewne jesteście w pełni sił, aby coś takiego zrobić. Tylko szybko! Najwolniejsi dostaną 10 dodatkowych okrążeń, więc radzę żadnemu z was się nie obijać!

* * *

Nie miałem innego wyboru, tamtego dnia, oczywiście jeszcze uszło mi na sucho, ale już następnego musiałem iść na trening. Postanowiłem jednak nie przejmować się Akashim i po prostu go ignorować. To chyba było najlepsze rozwiązanie, nie mogłem w końcu przez niego odpuścić treningów, głównie dlatego, że gdybym to zrobił, nie miałbym najmniejszej szansy pokonać Aominecchiego, co było moim priorytetem kiedy dołączałem do drużyny koszykówki. Śniadanie, jak zawsze zjadłem sam, jednak dowiedziałem się odpowiednio wcześnie od Kurokocchiego o której rozpoczyna się trening i stawiłem się na nim zwarty i gotowy w swoim humorze. Kiedy Akashi wszedł na salę gimnastyczną, żartowałem i wygłupiałem się z Aominecchim i Kurokocchim . Uspokoiłem się kiedy kapitan przywołał nas do porządku klaszcząc w dłonie i stanąłem wraz z resztą z szeregu. Jego mina kiedy mnie zauważył była bezcenna.

- Ryouta, zostań po treningu, musimy porozmawiać. – skinąłem delikatnie głową ostatecznie się na to zgadzając w razie co reszta drużyny zacznie mnie szukać jeśli nie będę długo wracał do swojego pokoju. Dzisiejszego dnia Akashi postanowił chyba traktować mnie lepiej, miał dzień dobroci dla zwierząt. Najpierw tak jak cała reszta wykonałem dziesięć okrążeń i różnorakie ćwiczenia rozciągające. Nawet ćwiczyłem wraz z resztą w parach, wprawdzie nie z Akashicchim, ale Kurokocchim, ale nie zostałem wyklętym zawodnikiem jak kilka dni temu. Przerwy także mnie obowiązywały, dostałem nawet od Akashiego butelkę wody, żebym nie umarł z pragnienia. Zamieniliśmy kilka słów, ale atmosferę jaka między nami panowała nadal była napięta.

* * *

- Ryouta, długo jeszcze masz zamiar siedzieć w tej szatni? – spytałem powoli wyprowadzony z równowagi zerkając na zegarek i odliczając minuty jakie zostały do tego, aby blondyn przebywał w łazience godzinę.

- Jeszcze chwila Akashicchi, muszę w końcu zrobić coś z włosami nie mogą stać na wszystkie strony! – żyłka na moim czole zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować. Wziąłem głęboki wdech powtarzając sobie w myślach, że muszę się uspokoić. Wyszedł, a ja zaniemówiłem wyglądało na to, że naprawdę się spieszył, aby się ze mną zobaczyć włosy może i były ułożone, ale niewysuszone przez co krople wody spadały na jego ramiona mocząc koszulkę. Uśmiechnął się do mnie uroczo, zaniemówiłem i przez chwilę zapomniałem o czym chciałem z nim porozmawiać.

- Ryota, wytłumaczysz mi dlaczego nie pojawiałeś się na treningu? – cała luźna atmosfera jaka panowała na Sali chwilę temu, poszła się walić, bo blondyn zaraz uciekł wzrokiem w bok.

- To nie Twoja sprawa Akashicchi, obiecuje, że teraz będę pojawiał się na każdym treningu, więc nie masz powodu do obaw. – uciekł wzrokiem nie patrząc mi w oczy.

Czyli po dobroci nie powie, musiałem znaleźć jakiś inny sposób, żeby to z niego wydusić i już nawet wpadłem na – jak mi się wydawało – idealny pomysł jaki zamierzałem wcielić w życie.

- Ryouta, ja, Ty, randka, dziś wieczorem. Odmowy nie przyjmuję.


End file.
